For many applications, it can be desirable to use moisture-curing compositions, as adhesives, sealants or coatings which have a high initial strength. For example, adhesives with low initial strength can have the disadvantage that the parts joined by means of the adhesive have to be held in position until a certain strength has built up, so that they remain in the desired position.
Various preparations for preparing moisture-curing compositions with high initial strengths can be used. The use of two-component compositions or reactive warm or hot melt compositions, for example, warm or hot melt adhesive compositions, so-called warm or hot melts, can be used. A combination of both preparations can also be used.
Warm or hot melt adhesives can present the disadvantage that their viscosity increases very strongly immediately after the application. As a result, corrections in the orientation, for example, of two substrates to be bonded, can only be possible with difficulty after the joining. Moreover, these adhesives can be insufficiently resilient for many applications to compensate for thermal expansions.
Besides pure warm or hot melt adhesives, in which the moisture-reactive components are completely or at least mostly in the form of solid components at room temperature, warm or hot melt substances are known, in which only a portion of the moisture-reactive components is solid at room temperature. Said substances generally also contain, besides a liquid, reactive component, a reactive or nonreactive melt component. To obtain compositions that present optimal mechanical properties, reactive melt components, for example, are available in a very broad spectrum. For moisture-curing compositions based on silane-functional polymers, one uses, as reactive melt components, the reaction products of any polyols with polyisocyanates, which are then reacted with amino- or mercaptosilanes. Such a composition is described, for example, in WO 2004/005420 A1.
However, moisture-curing compositions can have an improvement potential with a view to the achieved initial strength, adhesive properties, and with regard to the mechanical properties of the cured compositions.